Legend of Legaia
by Vivi575
Summary: The legend, storified. This is just a story following the storyline of the game. Been having this crazy idea for a while, getting it rolling now. Please leave a review with comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Legaia – Chapter 1  
The Beginning**

Every world had its tales. Every land had its legends. Legaia was no different. It was a tale of creation. A tale of origin, and a tale of destruction. It was this tale that Rim Elm's Elder liked to tell the village's few youngsters.

"In the beginning, God created the heavens, the earth, and the sea. After creating all things in the universe, god created humans to rule over the world," the Village Elder looked at his audience. There were just a handful of kids, who had heard the story many times before. However, this did not stop him from telling it over and over again, whenever they demanded it.

"Yet, while possessing the wisdom of god, humans were physically weaker than the wild beasts, and impulsive in spirit. Many times did the humans come close to dying out forever."

"That means there were almost no humans left," Ixis said, being the know-it-all he was.

"We know," Vahn shoved him to shut him up. The Elder cleared his throat.

"Concerned about the humans' future, god gave them a mighty force with which to aid them. It was the Seru."

This sent a shiver down the kids' spines. Little Mei almost burst out into tears. Vahn reached out to comfort her, but Ixis was faster and was telling her it was just a story.

"Since the dawn of human memory, known as history, humans lived together with creatures known as Seru. The Seru lived together with humans, always obeying them, and making the humans many times stronger than before. When not worn by a human, a Seru looks much like a stone figure. However..." the Elder closed his eyes, perhaps remembering something from his own past, he always had this look on his face when he reached this part. "Upon touching a human, a Seru changes form and gives that human secret abilities. With a Seru, a human can lift objects heavier than itself and even fly in the air at will. However, that era came to an end."

Eyes big, watching the old man, staring at him intently, all the children held each others hand, for they knew what was coming next.

"Appearing from out of nowhere, the Mist covered the land, bringing to an end prosperous symbiosis between humans and Seru. After the thick Mist came, the Seru, who once obeyed humans rebelled against them. The Seru began attacking humans at will. Seru that attached themselves to humans controlled their minds and turned them into evil beasts. As if forsaken by god, human civilization collapsed. It was the twilight of humanity."

The worst part being over, the kids quickly let go of each others hand. It wasn't cool to be scared or frightened by a mere tale.

"Those who escaped the Mist inhabited the desolate areas and protected each other. Now, their faint hope is their only source of inspiration."

After finishing retelling the legend, the Village Elder let out a long, deep sigh, before shooing his audience out of his house, claiming he had very important elder business to do. The kids knew this urgent business was, in fact, an afternoon nap, but they left the old man to his peace nonetheless. And they'd play Seru outside. Pretended they had superhuman powers. Pretended they could fly and even lift their own houses off the ground. And their parents watched them play, for there was nothing they could do about it, and they might as well enjoy the dreadful truth while they could.

It was this memory of his childhood that had come to Vahn as he had come down to the Genesis Tree for a little peace and quiet. He'd always been fond of this place, often taking refuge here. Tomorrow the day would be finally here. He'd leave Rim Elm for the first time he could remember. As of tomorrow he would be a hunter. Hearing footsteps on the plaza stone stairs Vahn turned on his heels to see who was approaching. He smiled at the Elder and his granddaughter, little Cadee.

"I knew you'd be here, Vahn," the Elder said looking at him, he then shifted his gaze towards the tree. "The mysterious Genesis Tree. This is a soothing place."

They both closed their eyes, Cadee, not quite getting why, imitated them.

"Tomorrow, you will become a hunter, an adult. Were you praying for a successful hunt?"

Opening his eyes Vahn nodded at the Elder. "I was, sir."

"That is good," the elderly man replied. "Then I, too, will pray for your success. You will be a fine hunter, Vahn."

"Thank you for your kind words sir," Vahn said. "I will do my best not to let you down."

"Grandpa," Cadee was tugging at the Elders' sleeve. "Can we go back now? I want to play with my new toy!"

The Village Elder smiled at his granddaughter, then bid farewell to Vahn. Halfway up the stairs, Cadee turned around and waved at him as well, and then he was alone again. He stood in front of the Genesis Tree for a few more moments, then left as well. Nene would be upset if he was late for lunch, and he wanted to pay Tetsu a visit before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of Legaia – Chapter 2**

**Rim Elm**

Leaving the Genesis Tree behind, Vahn climbed up the stairs back into the village. While passing Mei's house she came out, rushing towards Vahn, her long green hair trailing behind her.

"Vahn!" she exclaimed. "I was looking for you. It's about the hunting clothes for you to wear tomorrow."

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Mei shook her head. "I'm almost finished, but I have to check some of the measurements. So, can I measure you one more time?"

"Sure, go ahead," Vahn said as he nodded his head.

"Thanks, Vahn!" Mei looked relieved. "I'll be at your house waiting for you, so don't be too late."

Mei walked off, turning around to smile at him, before she went to the house where he lived with his father and little sister, Nene.

Vahn headed down to the beach, where he knew he would find Tetsu, a Biron Monk, practising his techniques. He had been taught by Tetsu his whole life and wanted to go over some last minute practise before the big day tomorrow.

"Hey Tetsu," he shouted and waved. The monk waved back.

"Look at you," Tetsu said as Vahn came within earshot. "You were a child when the Mist appeared, but now you are ready for the hung. Time goes by so quickly. I have taught you the techniques of Biron all your life. Do not forget them while hunting outside the village! Now then, is there anything you want today, Vahn?"

Vahn smiled at Tetsu. "Well, I've been wondering about who Biron is exactly, I don't think you've ever told me."

Tetsu sat down on the beach and indicated for Vahn to do so as well. When they were both seated he started to tell about Biron.

"Biron is a god of strength and love. Outside Rim Elm there is a temple devoted to Biron. There, many warrior-monks devoted to Biron practised night and day. They renounced the world's dependence on Seru and worked to polish their fighting skills. Many Biron warrior-monks also travelled the globe to spread the noble teachings of Biron."

"Like you?"

"Like me. When visiting Rim Elm, I was trapped here by the Mist. But I am still a faithful Biron! I feel it is my destiny to teach the young the teachings and fighting skills of Biron."

"Thank you for teaching and preparing me for tomorrow," Vahn said. "Can we practise one more time?"

Tetsu laughed. "Of course we can."

The pair got up on their feet and started their usual sparring match. They exchanged blows, kicks, fighting arts and went over the essential basics once more for a while, when Vahn suddenly remembered he had to go see Mei for the measurements at his house. He bid farewell to Tetsu and set off.

"It's getting late," Nene said. "What could he be doing?"

Staring out of the window for any signs of his son, Val turned to Mei.

"I'm sorry, Mei. That Vahn – I wonder where he's wandering around."

Mei looked up from her work and turned around to face Val and Nene.

"It's all right," she said. "My father hasn't come back from hunting today yet, anyway.

Nene walked over to the table with Vahn's hunting clothes. "I should be the one making hunting clothes for my brother."

Mei smiled. "Don't worry about it, Nene. I just wanted to help celebrate this special day for Vahn."

"Um, Mei, can I ask you something?" Nene asked, shyly.

The little girl stood on her toes so she could reach Mei's ear and whispered: "Are you in love with my brother?"

Mei felt her breath catch in her throat. Just then, the door opened and Vahn walked in.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Nene said, before turning towards her brother. "What took you so long? Mei has been waiting for you this whole time! You're always wandering around with your head in the clouds. Let's hurry up and take those measurements!"

Grabbing her measuring tape Mei got up and walked over to Vahn. She spread his arms out to both sides of his body.

"Hold still," she said. "I'll only take a minute."

Mei started taking Vahn's measurements, with Val and Nene watching what she was doing.

"I knew it," she exclaimed after a while. "You've gotten bigger since I last measured you. You're almost as big as my father, maybe bigger! It's amazing how quickly boys grow."

She then turned around and gathered her belongings.

"All right, I'm done. Thank you, Vahn." She turned towards Val and Nene. "Mr. Val, little Nene, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Thank you, Mei," Val said as he held open the door. "Give my regards to Juno when he returns from the hunt!"

"I will!"

"Dad, Nene, I'm going to talk to some of the older villagers for a bit," Vahn said. "I want to know all I can about the Seru and the Mist before I leave tomorrow."

The elderly villagers all lived together on top of the only hill of Rim Elm. While making his way there, Vahn thought about his big day tomorrow and how a Seru attack had injured his father so gravely, he had never been able to walk without his crutches again. He knocked on the door and was met the Elder himself.

"Vahn, what a surprise to see you here," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to hear a bit about the Seru and the Mist," he answered. "May I come in?"

The Elder nodded and stepped aside. He gestured towards a chair and Vahn sat down.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Could you tell me about the Seru?"

"The Seru are like living armour. When one is worn by a human, it becomes both weapon and tool. With the power of a Seru, a man could carry a stone larger than himself, run faster than a wolf. But the Mist brought an end to the age of benevolent Seru. The Seru became cursed, evil. Vahn, never touch a Seru. The Seru are evil."

"What is the Mist exactly then?" Vahn asked.

"The Mist itself poses no danger to us. But when touched by the Mist, the Seru become demons – horrible, murdering monsters! In the Mist, the Seru take on a will of their own and attack people. But that is not all. The person who wears a Seru as a weapon becomes possessed by Seru, and he himself becomes a monster! Vahn, tomorrow you will travel outside the Wall as one of the hunters. Now listen. Beware of the Mist. We humans are no match for the Mist or for the Seru monsters. When the Mist approaches, flee! That is the only way to protect yourself from it."

"So the Wall has protected us from the Mist for years?"

"That's right," the Elder said. "Rim Elm is a remote village. The Mist that covers the Earth seldom reaches this far. Somehow, we have managed to survive. However, at night, the wind sometimes changes direction, and the Mist closes in on us! To protect the village from the Mist, we have built the Wall. And for more than ten years, the Wall has protected us."

Vahn was contemplating what the Elder had told him, when a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"They're back!" it shouted. "The hunters have returned."

Looking at each other, Vahn and the Elder got up from their seats and made their way down the hill towards the town's entrance.

As usual, they whole village was gathering at the entrance to welcome back the hunters. One little boy especially seemed overjoyed at this prospect. He was running around yelling: "Father! My father is back!"

Some men rushed forward to open the heavy gates of the Wall, allowing the returning hunters access. When a hunter entered the village, the little boy rushed towards him.

"Welcome back Father," he said. "Did you catch anything?"

The hunter shook his head. Behind him, two more hunters entered the village, carrying a stretcher with the body of another man laying on it. They put it down as one of the elderly women walked up to it and examined the man's face.

"Is that... Is that...," she said. "It is. It's Juno."

"Father?" Mei asked as she ran up to the body. Kneeling down by Juno's body she shook her head and started crying. "Father?"

"I'm so sorry, Mei," one of the hunters said. "It happened so quickly... before we knew it. The Mist came earlier than usual... Juno was attacked by the Seru monsters... There wasn't anything we could do."

"Father... Father, wake up! Please, open your eyes! Father! No! Don't leave me all alone, Father. Please! Don't! Oh, please..."

Vahn walked over to Mei, knelled down next to her and put his arms around her. She grabbed him and continued sobbing into his chest. They sat there for a while, the whole village watching them and sharing Mei's pain of the loss of her father.

Juno's body was taking to his house, and Vahn escorted Mei to their home as well. There, she and some other women washed the body and laid Juno down in his bed. When it properly one of the women walked up to Vahn.

"Vahn, don't worry about Mei," she said. "She's calmed down considerably. We'll stay here with Mei, so go home and don't worry about her."

Vahn shook his head. "I want to stay with Mei."

"I know how you feel, but Val and Nene are waiting for you to come home. Just say a word or two to Mei and then be off."

Vahn sighed and he walked over to Mei. Placing an arm around her shoulder he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow," he said. "Take care."

"Thank you Vahn, you are so kind."

Vahn headed home, where, indeed, he found his father and Nene waiting anxiously for his return.

"You look sad," Val said. "I understand. Juno was a kind man."

"The Mist always takes away the people we love! I hate the Mist!" Nene shouted. "Tell me, Father. Will we always have to live in fear of the Mist? When will we be able to go outside the village safely?"

Val looked at her and shook his head. "I don't know Nene. It's been a rough day, I think it's best if we all got some rest."

Vahn and Nene both nodded at their father.

"Good. Rest well, then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Legend of Legaia – Chapter 3**

**The Awakening**

"Vahn! Wake up!" Val yelled as he shook his son. "Can't you hear that sound? Vahn, wake up!"

Vahn opened his eyes and looked at his fathers' distressed face.

"Are you awake now?" Val asked. Vahn sat up in bed. "Listen carefully to that sound. I think it's coming from beyond the Wall. Vahn, would you go take a look for me?"

Vahn nodded and got out of bed. "I will."

"That's a good son. But hurry back at the first sign of danger!"

Making his way towards the Wall, Vahn saw that he wasn't the only one out there. A lot of other villages had had the same concerns as his father and came down to the Wall themselves. He noticed that the Elder looked especially worried and walked over to him.

"Oh Vahn. So you came to check on the Wall, did you?" the Elder said. "This Wall has protected Rim Elm from the Mist for over ten years. Hopefully it will stay standing forever."

"Ah, quite impressive," a deep, dark voice said from out of nowhere. "Look how many puny humans survive."

A blue portal appeared in the air, in front of the Wall.

"Wha... what on earth is that?" the Elder said.

From the portal a man emerged. He looked down upon the villagers and then at the Elder.

"Pitiful creatures, you humans," he said. "Living in fear of the Mist, you scream at the sight of a Seru's shadow. Pathetic humans! In this desolate place, you thought this flimsy wall would protect you from the Mist? Humans! You are but insects! The time has come to abandon your foolish resistance. I am Zeto. I have come to bring the salvation of the Mist to you miserable creatures.

Taking matters into his own hands, Tetsu charged at Zeto, trying to take him out, but got blown away by an invisible shield that surrounded the stranger.

"Humans! Now is the time! Accept the Mist!"

The villagers heard a massive growl and from the Mist came a huge creature. It was the monster of their nightmares, and then their worst nightmare became reality as this monster took down the Wall that had kept Rim Elm safe for over a decade, in one devastating blow.

"The... the Mist!"

"Oh no! The accursed Mist has entered Rim Elm!"

"It's time! Seru! Followers of the Mist! It is time for you to attack! Destroy that old eyesore of a tree!"

Zeto then disappeared into thin air and Seru started entering the village. Panic slowly spread amongst the townspeople as they started to realise what had just happened. Before they could run away from the danger, some villagers were attacked by the Seru. Vahn looked at Tetsu and they both nodded, before charging at the attacking Seru. Fending off Seru and rescuing villagers from attacks where he could, Vahn slowly but surely made his way to Mei's house to check up on her.

"Vahn!" she said as he arrived. "They all went to check on the Wall, but still haven't come back. What happened?"

Wiping his brow Vahn answered: "The Mist is here!"

"Oh no! That means the Seru monsters will come into Rim Elm! What should we do?"

"Let's go to my house," Vahn suggested.

Mei nodded. "Maybe that would be better."

After taking one last look at her fathers lifeless body, Mei followed Vahn out into the darkness and towards his house, where they are welcomed by Val.

"You did a good thing, Vahn," he said. "Mei must have uneasy all by herself. Ah, but... If my cursed body were not crippled like this... The Wall is broken, yet all we can do is huddle together in fear. If only there were someplace safe for us..."

"There has to be something I can do," Vahn said, determination sounding in his voice. "I won't stay put and do nothing. You two take care of Mei."

He went back outside, into the darkness and chaos of the Mist and Seru running amok. Most villagers had made their way to a house and had barricaded the doors. He was sad to see that there were some bodies lying still on the cold ground. Looking around, trying to think of what to do next, Vahn noticed that the Genesis Tree in its plaza was emitting a strange, yellow glow. Not quite knowing why he decided to check it out.

"Vahn!" a woman said as she came rushing towards him. "I'm so glad to see you! I was all alone! I came here to get away from the Seru monsters. Hey, have you noticed that the Mist doesn't come in here? The Genesis Tree is glowing. It's radiating some kind of amazing power. The Genesis Tree is very warm. Vahn, go ahead, touch it."

Vahn walked over to the Genesis Tree and gently touched its trunk. He then heard something speak softly into his mind.

"Vahn. Vahn... You are Vahn, are you not?" the gentle voice said. "I have read your thoughts. I am speaking to your mind. I am Meta, a Ra-Seru. I have been waiting inside this Genesis Tree for someone like you."

"I ask you, Vahn." Meta said. "Do you wish to save your people from the Mist?"

"Of course."

"Good! By combining our powers, we will rid the whole World of the Mist! Let us pursue the same destiny as human and Ra-Seru working together! Vahn, open your mind… Feel my presence. The approaching Mist is killing the Genesis Tree. I am too weak... I need the life force of the Genesis Tree to be strong. To revive the Genesis Tree, we need the power to change destiny - the power of the human spirit! Vahn, hurry! Hurry and assemble everyone here!"

Hurrying, Vahn first went to his own house. They were confused when they saw that he was wearing Meta on his arm like a regular Seru. He explained what had happened.

"Now I understand," Val said. "Although this is all so confusing. The situation is desperate. Our only hope now is your Seru and the Genesis Tree. All right! Tell everyone to gather at the Genesis Tree!"

The four of them spread out to round up all the villagers. With everyone gathered at the Genesis Tree, the Elder spoke to them.

"Vahn, Rim Elm is engulfed in the Mist. You and the Ra-Seru are out last hope! We entrust you with our lives. Everyone, we must pray together."

The villagers linked their hands together as they formed a circle around the tree. They all closed their eyes and started praying, each to their own deity.

"The power of prayers is strong!" Meta said. "Now's the time, Vahn! Go to the Genesis Tree!"

Vahn did as he was told.

"Awaken, Genesis Tree. Remember the instant the heavens and the earth were born! Vahn, you, too, must pray! Good! Harder! Pray harder! To push away the Mist! To revive the Genesis Tree! Open your mind! Pray hard!"

One by one the villagers started to light up. Then, Vahn reached out to touch the humming trunk of the tree. All of the lights then shot towards the tree, which seemed to absorb them. To everyone's surprise, the tree suddenly started growing and branching out. Leaves forming around the tops and before they knew it, the little stump had grown into a full Genesis Tree, that drove the Mist out Rim Elm and it's direct neighbourhood, destroying all the Seru within its reach.

_Thank you._

_Thanks to Vahn,_

_and the people of Rim Elm,_

_the Genesis Tree has been revived._

_The Genesis Tree has the power_

_to drive away the Mist and to_

_make a Ra-Seru like me stronger._

_The Mist has left Rim Elm,_

_but it still covers_

_the rest of the Earth._

_Many Genesis Trees_

_wait to be revived._

_Vahn, let us leave_

_Rim Elm together_

_to look for those Genesis Trees._

And then, Vahn fainted.

"Brother..." Nene said concerned.

"Don't worry," the Elder said to her. "He's just in a deep sleep."

"How peaceful he looks. He must be dreaming about something nice."

"Vahn..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Legend of Legaia – Chapter 4**

**Leaving home**

"And our friend, Juno. The hateful fangs of the Seru took their lives from them. To Ferti, god of the sea, we entrust their bodies. But Rem, our leader. Our great leader! On your sacred wings, take the noble souls of our friends to the Valley of Noaru! May their souls find peace and eternal happiness in the distant Valley of Noaru."

Four men carried three coffins into the ocean to be sent off. Vahn put his arm around Mei to comfort her as Juno's coffin is carried to the waves last. Breaking free from his touch, Mei runs after it into the ocean and stood there crying. The gathered villagers watched her in silence, giving her the time and space she needed.

"Mommy," a little boy said. "Where are Juno and the others going?"

"To the Valley of Noaru, dear," she answered. "Far, far away - beyond the sea."

"Is Juno going to come back? Will he bring us good things to eat again?"

"The Valley of Noaru is... very, very far away, dear. I don't think he will come back."

After the funerals Vahn made sure Mei got home safely, where she asked him to be left alone for a while. Respecting her wish, he went down to the Genesis Tree, still confused about what had happened a few days ago. He was not surprised to find the Elder there as well.

"A Genesis Tree and a Ra-Seru… We had some pretty important things here in Rim Elm!" the Elder said.

"Vahn, Rim Elm is saved thanks to you! You were truly courageous and I thank you again."

A look of concern crossed the Elders' face.

"Is everything all right, Sir?" Vahn asked.

"It's about our precious Mei. Her mother may still be alive inside the Mist."

"Really? What happened?"

"If you have pity on Mei, then rescue her mother. If you say yes, I'll tell you the rest of the story. Will you do it?" the Elder asked Vahn.

"Yes, I will."

"Oh, thank you! Now listen, even Mei doesn't know this, but Mei's mother, Maya, used to work at Biron Monastery. Ten years ago the Mist came and naturally we lost all contact with her. As for whether Biron Monastery itself still survives in the Mist… Unfortunately, no one knows. But Maya is Mei's only surviving blood relative! Vahn, with the Ra-Seru, I'm sure you can make it to Biron Monastery!"

"I will leave immediately," Vahn said.

"One more thing, Vahn. Keep this a secret from Mei… She will only be heartbroken if Biron Monastery has indeed been lost to the Mist." He nodded.

Prepared and ready for his journey to Biron Monastery, Vahn headed towards the breach in the Wall. He had said his goodbyes to his family and didn't really want to face Mei to prevent upsetting her even further. Just as he was about to exit the village he heard her call out his name.

"Vahn! Wait, Vahn!"

He turned around and saw her running towards him, carrying a pile of clothes.

"Phew! Oh, I'm glad I made it," she said. "Here! I brought you the hunting clothes I promised you."

"Thank you," Vahn said to her.

"And this is a gift for you," Mei said as she unclasped her pendant from around her neck. "To thank you for rushing to check up on me."

He accepted the gift and examined the girls' face.

"Hey, Vahn, what's the matter?"

"Will you be all right?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and then nodded.

"Yes. I had a good cry. And making your hunting clothes took my mind off everything. Vahn, I heard from the Village Elder that you're going on a long trip. Well, take care. And don't forget to wear the hunting outfit I made you. And be sure to come back when you finish whatever it is you have to do. I mean it! You'd better come back! I've never been good at saying goodbyes. So I have to go home now. I'm sorry... I'll be waiting for you to come back, Vahn!"

As sudden as she had come to him, she turned around and ran back to her house, slamming the door behind her. Vahn sighed and looked at the clothes and pendant Mei had given him, then turned around and set off on his journey.

After a mere two hours of fairly relaxed travelling Vahn reached the first stop: the Hunter's Spring. This spring in the middle of the wilderness had always been a safe haven for the hunters of Rim Elm. A place to rest when exhausted by the hunt. Deciding he could use a little refreshment himself, Vahn made his way over to the few hunters.

"Vahn," one of the hunters said. "I'm glad you came."

Vahn smiled and waved at him and the others.

"I'm impressed. You made it here all by yourself?"

Vahn shook his head and waved his arm with Meta on it around.

"Oh, so the Ra-Seru Meta is with you, eh? Vahn, you've grown up into a fine adult! By the way, Vahn, see that guy over there?"

The hunter pointed at an unfamiliar man, over by one of the natural springs.

"Don't know him?"

Vahn shook his head.

"Well, we come here often, but this is the first time we've met someone else here," the hunter said. "He says his name's Lezam, and he was telling us the most amazing story. You should talk to him, too."

Curious about the tale, Vahn walked over to Lezam and introduced himself.

"I am called Lezam. I serve King Drake, ruler of Drake Kingdom," Lezam said. "So, you are Vahn. The hunters have told me of you. You have done great deeds. You have my gratitude."

"Why are you grateful?" Vahn asked, confused.

"This is about something that happened before the Mist reached here. I was heading to Rim Elm under King Drake's orders to warn them of the Mist. But the Mist caught up with me, and I became a Seru monster! From what I hear, it is your deeds that enabled me to become human again. That is why I am grateful. Thank you so much! Drake is surrounded by the Mist, and King Drake is surely awaiting you... your powers! With your powers, our Castle could be saved. Will you help us?"

Shocked by the tale Lezam had told him, Vahn couldn't do anything else but agree to help the people at Drake Castle out. He nodded.

"Oh, thank you! Please do whatever you can to save Drake Castle!" Lezam grabbed Vahn's hands. "Before I departed , the King had made frightening decision. I hope he is safe."

"I will make sure that whatever happened to them will be all right again," Vahn told him.

He then bid farewell to the hunters and continued his journey north, towards Drake Castle, cautious of what he would find when he arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Legend of Legaia – Chapter 5**

**Drake Castle**

Following the river to the north, Vahn noticed that the Mist was getting thicker the closer he got to his next destination: Drake Castle. When he reached the front gate, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he'd find inside. Mist had engulfed the entire castle and an eerie silence hung about. The iron gates of the actual building opened slowly with and with loud creaking. Vahn entered, not knowing what to expect. Observing the entrance hall, Vahn saw that Seru and other monsters were roaming freely inside the once well maintained hallways. Grabbing the hunting knife he had gotten from his father tightly, he started on his way of finding the king and a way to rescue the people of the kingdom.

Vahn soon found out that the monsters that had infested the castle were really no match for him. The went down easily enough, while he himself didn't feel like it was costing him too much energy to do so yet. Going at a steady pace, he made his way to the first door in the hallway and witnessed a horrible scene. Humans, possessed by Seru and turned into monsters by the Mist, seemed to be locked up inside a wooden cage. He approached the cage cautiously, to get a better look and one of the humans rushed towards him and grabbed the bars. Looking into the creatures eyes Vahn saw a sense of sadness in them.

"Vahn," Meta spoke to him in his mind. "Take a good look. This is a human possessed by a Seru. I have looked into this person's mind, the same way I spoke to your mind. But the Seru controlling this person's spirit is too strong and I couldn't make out any words. The only way to return these people to normal is to drive away the Mist."

"It looks like this is just a normal room though," Vahn said. "No sign of the king here, let's press on."

Opening the door to leave the room and continue his search, Vahn was suddenly ambushed by a Seru attacking him. It started to peck at him, with it's long sharp beak. Vahn jumped out of reach and raised his knife, ready to attack the Seru, when it raised it's tail and suddenly shot a fireball at Vahn, which hit him square in the chest. Flying backwards and slamming into the cage, Vahn groaned as he felt fiery pain spreading. He looked up and saw that the Seru was charging at him again, ready to stab him with its beak. He got back up his feet as quickly as possible and moved out of the way, just before the moment of impact. The momentum of the Seru caused it to be the one slamming into the cage this time. Raising his knife, Vahn thrust it into the back of the Seru with all his strength and watched as the Seru fell collapsed onto the ground.

Dropping the knife, Vahn bent over and clutched his stomach. He knew he had to find a place to rest soon, or he would faint and who knew what would happen then. Looking around, he was shocked to see the Seru getting up again, but it then dissolved into thin air. Vahn picked up his knife and hoped that he would soon come across a room suitable enough to rest in. On the second floor of the castle, the monsters were less plentiful and easily avoided. He also found a deserted bedroom.

"Vahn," Meta said. "The door to this room is quite strong. If you shut the door tightly, you should be able to rest peacefully here. Do you want to rest?"

Vahn nodded. "I need to," he said. He then pushed the heavy door shut.

"A wise decision."

Pulling off his hunting clothes Vahn examined his chest. It wasn't as bad as he had expected, the equipment Mei had made him was surprisingly sturdy. He decided not to take any risks, though, and applied some of the home made ointment that Nene had given him before he left. Lying down on the bed, he pulled the covers over his body, closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

"Vahn," Meta said. "I apologize for interrupting your dream. There is something I must tell you about the Seru and my powers. That's right, the Seru. They are horrible creatures. But the Seru themselves are not at fault. The Mist is responsible for all of this. I have special powers to use against the Seru. I can assimilate with a Seru that the Mist has made mad. The special powers of the Seru will combine with my own, making me a powerful weapon. I have already absorbed the abilities of Gimard, the Fire Seru you have fought. It is not always possible to absorb the abilities of a Seru by fighting it. Nevertheless, let's try to fight as many Seru as we can, and hope we absorb its power. You can use the Seru abilities by expending Magic Power. When to use it is up to you. Just remember that your Magic Power is limited and can be exhausted, just like yourself."

Feeling refreshed after a good while of sleeping, Vahn explored the rest of the castle's rooms and found that most of them were occupied by similar cages as in the first room he found, filled with humans possessed by Seru. He couldn't help but wonder what happened at the castle and why these creatures were locked up. At last, he reached the throne room. There was also a cage in this room, but this one was occupied by a single creature, one that seemed oddly calm when compared to the rest. Walking up to the cage, the creature growled at Vahn.

"I have a feeling this Seru is King Drake," Meta said to him. "Look. There's a small key around its neck. That must be the key to the Water Gate."

Noticing the elaborately decorated treasure chest in front of the royal cage, Vahn knelt down and opened it. Inside he found a letter.

_I am Drake III, King of Drake._

_I know not who will read_

_this letter._

_But anyone who makes it through_

_the Mist must have powers_

_greater than the Mist._

_No doubt you have seen the_

_Seru monsters in this castle's_

_dungeon._

_Those monsters are in fact_

_my dear retainers and the people_

_of my kingdom._

_When the Mist approached we tried_

_many ways to drive it back._

_We even prayed at the Genesis Tree_

_of Mt. Rikuroa to the north. Legend_

_says the tree has the power to_

_save the human race. In the end_

_we decided to lock ourselves in_

_the dungeon and wear Seru,_

_surrendering to the Mist._

_As Seru monsters, we should_

_survive on Drake water until the_

_day the Mist goes away._

_We locked ourselves in the_

_dungeon so the Seru madness_

_would not force us to harm anyone._

_So, traveller, I ask you to_

_drive away the Mist, as we_

_were powerless to do so._

_You are our only hope for the_

_future - the hope that_

_sustains us._

Vahn put the letter back into the chest and hurried to the courtyard at the back of the castle. Pushing through the gate he set route to Mt. Rikuroa. As he reached the summit of the mountain, Meta stopped him.

"Vahn," she said. "I sense the presence... of a Ra-Seru like me! Let's hurry to the top of the mountain! Our friends... Our friends must be there!"


End file.
